


First Time

by BlancheSparkCandela



Category: Free!
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 10:15:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/886073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlancheSparkCandela/pseuds/BlancheSparkCandela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haruka's first time with Nagisa. Nagisa flirts with Haruka and makes him realize his attraction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own anything nor am I making any money from this.

“Oh hey! Haru-chan!” Nagisa runs up to the edge of the pool and waves at his senpai floating in the pool. “Came out here for a swim, huh?”

“Stop calling me -chan.” Haruka murmurs before swimming over to the side of the pool where Nagisa is standing. The younger boy sits down by the side of the pool putting down his bag and pulling out a couple bento boxes.

“I brought you lunch! Figured you’d forget about eating if someone didn’t remind you. Especially since Makoto-san is out sick. Now, c’mon and get out of the pool and eat. You can’t eat in the pool.” Nagisa says cheerfully. Haruka lifts himself out of the pool and over to his towel and dries off before sitting next to Nagisa.

“Makoto told you to do this didn’t he?” Haruka says, almost rhetorically.

“Yeah, I guess. I wouldn’t have known to pack a second lunch if he hadn’t called me. But nevermind that, here!” Nagisa hands the older boy an iced tea, the box and a pair of chopsticks. “Eat up!”

“Thanks Nagisa-san.” Haruka says while opening up the box and beginning to chow down.

“Haru-chan you don’t have to call me -san, we’re teammates now! Just call me Nagisa or Nagisa-chan. I know you don’t like being called -chan but I don’t mind it.”

“Oh, okay then, Nagisa-chan.” The sound feels weird in Haruka’s mouth but he assumes he’ll get used to it.

“How’s the food?”

“Yummy. You made it?”

“Yeah, I mean it’s nothing like your fish though. You make the best fish, Haru-chan!” Haruka sighs and resigns himself to being called Haru-chan for the moment.

“Thanks, Nagisa.” A few moment of companionable silence pass as they eat their food and listen to the water slosh in the pool. Haruka helps Nagisa pack up the boxes and such.

“Nagisa-chan?”

“Yes, Haru-chan?”

“Do you want to come over to my place for dinner?”

“I’d love to! You’re making fish I assume?”

“Ah, yeah.”

“I’ll walk home with you after class. Now go shower so you can go to class!” Nagisa shoos him over to the locker room and then heads off into the main building.

 

 

“Haru-chan’s home is nice! The fish was super yummy too!” Nagisa says before plopping down on the floor of Haruka’s bedroom. Haruka sits down facing Nagisa and internally smiles at the younger boy’s antics.

“Glad you approve. Do you have any homework to get done?”

“Nah finished it all earlier. You?”

“No homework.”

“Does Haru-chan want to do anything specific? Do you even own anything to do? Any games?”

“No, I never really play games. I usually just study or swim with my spare time.”

“Well that’s okay because I know a game that you don’t need anything for besides two people!”

“Oh, what game?”

“Truth or dare!!”

“Oh.”

“You first Haruka! Truth or dare?”

“Do we have to play this?” Haruka looked at the shouta hesitantly. Nagisa was always pushy but this was a little different than that although he couldn’t figure out just how.

“Yes Haru-chan! You must. You’re the host, you’re supposed to keep me entertained! That’s what hosts do.” Nagisa nods emphatically.

“Okay then...” Haruka says a little thrown off by the younger boy’s pushiness.

“Truth or dare then, Haru!” The cheerful smile reappears on Nagisa’s face as if nothing had ever happened.

“Ah, truth I guess.”

“Would Haru-chan join Samezuka Academy and their swim team if they accepted you? Even if it meant leaving Iwatobi?”

“No, I might’ve before we had a swim team. But now with the team. I wouldn’t.”

“You’re sweet Haru-chan.”

“Ah, thanks...”

“Now ask me!”

“Truth or dare?”

“Truth.” Nagisa nods once.

“Would you leave Iwatobi for Samezuka?” Haruka reflects the question back at the younger boy.

“Of course not!”

“Why not?”

“No fair you only get one question!! Truth or dare, Haruka?”

“Dare.”

“Hmmm …” The younger boy takes a moment to think before continuing while Haruka waits patiently. “Ah! I got it! I dare you to not take a bath tomorrow morning. You have to shower!”

“Alright.” Haruka sits for a moment almost getting saddened by the dare but knows there is swim practice tomorrow so it really doesn’t matter much. “Truth or dare?”

“Dare. Make it a good one.”

“I dare you to answer the question I asked you earlier truthfully. Why wouldn’t you consider leaving Iwatobi for Samezuka?” Haruka asks.

“No fair!”

“You avoided the question too quickly. I want to know why. I don’t think It’s too unfair.”

“Fine.” The blonde boy pouts. “I’ve always admired you Haruka-senpai . Any choice between being around you or something else is a no-brainer. Satisfied?”

“Thank you. Nagisa?” The blonde looks up at the dark haired boy. “I like you too.”

“Haru-chan?”

“Yes?” Haruka replies. Nagisa looks at the other boy before leaning in and pressing their lips together. The kiss lasts for just a moment. “N-Nagisa?”

“Yes, Haru-chan?”

“What’re you doing? I’m a boy.”

“That doesn’t bother me, Haru-chan. In fact I like boys a lot more than I like girls. Does Haru-chan like boys too?” Haruka’s brows push together in confusion and thought. This was something he never considered before.

“I’m not sure...”

“Did you like it when I kissed you?” Nagisa asks searching Haruka’s face for answers. He hoped he hadn’t misjudged the boy. Haruka just seems lost though. “Haruka, has anyone ever kissed you before?”

“No, nobody. I don’t know what to feel Nagisa.” The blonde was a little shocked at Haruka’s reply. That he had been the one to get Haruka’s first kiss was wonderful but now knowing that, it wasn’t too surprising that Haruka hadn’t thought about if he liked guys or not.

“Do you want to figure this out with me? Or would you rather be left alone Haru-chan?” Nagisa asks softly, trying not to startle the older boy.

“No, don’t leave.” Haruka shakes his head side to side. “Can we try again?”

“Sure thing, Haru-chan.” Nagisa smiles softly before kissing Haruka gently at first but allowing the kiss to get deeper. Their tongues brush and then Haruka moans just a little. The worry making Nagisa’s shoulders tense completely vanishes. The blonde pulls back and nips at Haruka’s lower lip. A blush colors the older boy’s cheeks and Nagisa smiles warmly. “You like that then, Haru-chan?”

Haruka nods. It had felt really nice. It was nice that it was Nagisa too. He lays his head on Nagisa’s shoulders and hugs the other boy. _‘ guess I do like boys. This feels right_.  
“Nagisa, can we do that again sometime. I-”

“Haru-chan.” Nagisa calls his attention of the freestyle swimmer. Haruka lifts his head and looks at Nagisa’s smile. “I liked that too, Haru-chan, and there’s a lot more to show you than kissing when you’re ready.”

 

 

The two boys had been dating for a while now. They fooled around and Haruka had learned a lot about himself and Nagisa both sexually and otherwise. Nagisa had told his parents that he was at Haruka’s getting help in math for his text in a few days. He convinced them that staying at Haruka’s overnight was a brilliant decision too as it would give him more study time. It was quicker to walk to school from Haru’s house than it was for Nagisa to get driven home.

Haru was a little nervous but he had come to trust the blonde when it came to these things. Haruka had decided that he wanted Nagisa to be his first. The first to be inside him. Nagisa had one boyfriend before him and knew what to do. Nagisa never teased Haruka about being the one with less experience despite his age. The night was much the same as the other nights in Haruka’s house. Quiet while they did homework, then Haruka would cook for the two of them and Nagisa would clean up. They both headed into Haruka’s room. Tonight both of them were excited but Haruka couldn’t shake the nervousness making him tense.

“Haruka, we don’t have to do this tonight if you’re not ready.” Nagisa smiles softly at Haruka.

“It’s not that. I want this, don’t doubt that. I’m just nervous because we haven’t done this before. I know you’ll lead me through it though, Nagisa-chan. I trust you. Not nearly as nervous as I would be under different circumstances.” Haruka smiles and wraps his arms around the blonde boy.

“Alright then, Haru-chan.” Nagisa kisses Haruka softly at first. He’s learned the way to work Haruka through his nervousness is by going slow at first and then pushing his buttons until he’s a writhing mess of limbs and need.

“Do you have everything here?” Haruka asks, blushing.

“Mmmhmmm, of course. Let me get that shirt of you and get you into the bed?”

“Yeah.” Nagisa pulls both their shirts off and lays Haruka down on the bed straddling him. Haruka’s hands rest on the other’s hips as Nagisa kisses Haruka again. This time more deeply. Their tongues press against each other. Nagisa runs his hands over Haruka’s torso a few times before rolling Haruka’s nipples between deft fingers. Nagisa feels the rumble of Haru’s moan on his own lips and pulls back nipping on a kiss-bruised lower lip.

“You love that don’t you, Haru-chan. You love the way I make you moan.” Nagisa grinds his hardening cock against Haruka’s own through their pants. Haruka took a sharp breath at Nagisa’s words and let out a moan at the pressure against his cock. “You like it when I talk to you like this, don’t you Haru? When the words you hear tease you making you want more.”

“Y-yes, Nagisa. I like it so m-much.” Haruka’s hands run up and down Nagisa’s chest a few times brushing over sensitive nipples a few times. Haruka begins to undo Nagisa’s pants and the blonde chuckles amusedly. Nagisa rolls off Haruka and shimmies out of pants and boxers while Haruka does the same. Nagisa grabs one of the condom packets and the lube from his pants then settles himself between Haru’s thighs and places a kiss over Haruka’s heart.

“In a bit. When you’re ready not just yet.” Nagisa smiles at the dolphin-like boy and kisses his neck. Nagisa’s hand wraps around the other boy’s stiff cock and he presses against the head of Haruka’s cock with his thumb. Haruka lets out a strangled cry at the pleasurable sensation. “That’s it Haru-chan. Let the waves of pleasure surround you.”  
“Nagi-nagisa!” Haruka gropes for Nagisa’s cock to return the favor but his hand gets swatted away.

“You should see yourself like this Haruka. Squirming and whimpering for my touch. You’d understand why I don’t want you to touch me like that. I’d come entirely too soon.” He begins to pump the cock in his hand and then leans forward to whisper in Haruka’s ear. “Watching your hips twist like they are now, sluttily begging me to pump you for all you’re worth and make you cum. That’s not gonna happen tonight though. Tonight I’m going to take you Haruka. You’re going to feel so good around my cock and you’re gonna love getting fucked and pounded in the ass so much.”

“Nagisa! I-I- Fuck st-” Nagisa hears the warning and lets Haru’s cock go. Haruka whimpers at the loss of contact. “Nagisa. T-take me.”

That’s all it takes for Nagisa to pop open the lube and slick his fingers. Nagisa smiles at Haru and then shifts down and places a feather-light kiss on Haru’s cock before sliding his first finger in. It feels uncomfortable to Haruka until it moves and hits that spot. Haruka’s mouth opens in a needy moan and he begins to squirm and move himself around Nagisa’s finger trying to get him to do that again.

“You like having my finger in your ass Haru-chan?” The blonde chuckles. “Wait until you feel my cock ramming into that spot inside you over and over.” Nagisa inserts his second finger and scissors them. Haruka’s cries of pleasure fill the room. He adds a third finger to his stretching and finishes stretching the swimmer writhing before him. He grabs the condom packet and slides the condom on before lubing up his cock.

“Nagisa, please!” Haruka’s hand slides down past his cock and balls and touches his opening and slides a finger in. Nagisa grabs his lover’s hand and pulls it away from his ass and places it around Haru’s cock.

“I want you to make sure you don’t cum until we’re both ready. Remember what I showed you to do? Yes, good Haru, you grab the base just like that.” Nagisa lines himself up and then pushes in slowly. “Oh, fuck! Haru, you’re so tight. It feels so good. You’re so fucking hot like this Haru. All spread out. Perfect. Mmmm I’m all the way in now, Haru-chan.”

“Move, p-please. I-I’m so h-hard it hurts, N-Nagisa.” Haruka barely manages to get the words out through his haze of pleasure. Nagisa pulls out halfway and then pushes back in slowly. He picks up his pace little by little each time. Haruka’s free hand tangles into Nagisa’s blonde hair and twitches. Haruka’s moans turn into cries and screams of pleasure.

“Yeah, you like, h-having my, ah, cock inside you, huh? Haru. Beautiful. I’m almost, c-close Haru.” Nagisa looks into unfocused eyes as Haruka barely registers what was said to him.

“Nagisa, yes!” Haruka begins to pump his cock in time with Nagisa’s thrusts. Nagisa moans seeing Haruka squirm beneath him practically fucking himself on Nagisa’s cock in sheer desperation as he pumps himself. It only takes a moment for Haru’s muscles to clamp down around Nagisa.

“Haru!” He shouts as the first stream of Haruka’s cum lands on his stomach and the tight heat spasms around him and milks his cock dry. Their orgasms ripple through them in waves. Nagisa collapses on top of the older boy in exhaustion and contentment after he pulls himself out.

“Nagisa.” Haruka mumbles against blonde hair as he hugs the younger boy.

“Mmmm, good?” Nagisa turns his head up to look Haru in the eyes.

“More than. Thank you.”

“Of course Haru-chan, anytime.” He kisses Haru softly. “Mmm, bath or shower?”

“Is that a question?” Haruka chuckles as the energetic blonde pulls him out of bed and to the bathroom.


End file.
